The connection of flat cable conductors in a connector is shown generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,625; 3,920,301; 3,950,070; and 4,005,921. None of the connectors are suitable for connection to flat cable conductors having different centerline spacing. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,445 flat cable conductors can be spatially rearranged on different centerlines by a process known as fanning out. That is, the conductors themselves are reorineted to diverging configurations. Fanning out also may be accomplished on a paddle card to which the cable conductors are soldered. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,698, such a card has diverging or fanned out circuit traces which lead from the cable conductors to an edge of the card which is plugged into a connector. The card is relatively large since the circuit paths as well as the connections to the card must be spatially distributed over the broad surface of the card. Some type of connector must be used which covers and protects the circuit traces and also the connections which join the cable conductors to the card. Two cables can not be joined end to end if they are provided with paddle cards. Instead, a connector which accepts cards into opposite sides is required.